Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160530185221
Anime Folge 1: * Naja von uns wollen die Lehrer nicht wirklich, dass wir mehr schreiben, aber dann soll das Landesabiturkomitee gefälligst konkretere Aufgabenstellungen angeben ._. Folge 3: * Nee nicht wirklich, weil dein Account privat ist, ich werd mir daher auch mal einen herrichten :D Staffel 2: Folge 1: * Rin kann ja auch jeden gut leiden ^^ * So viel zu deinen bösen Plänen xD Folge 2: * Aber ... aber ... was wär das für ein Trauma für Maki, wenn Nico ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte? Dann wäre sie nicht mehr in der Verfassung gewesen, beim Love Live! aufzutreten ... Ich glaub, ich würde selbst keinen Kindern von der Existenz eines Weihnachtsmannes erzählen :o * Jaa und dieser Moment, als Rin an Umis Hand runterhing und unter keinen Umständen runterfallen wollte .. obwohl Nozomi darunter stand und Rin festgehalten hat xD Folge 4: * Ja, es hat eben alles seine Vorteile :D * Die kleinen waren im Prinzip wie Nico nur in klein, die Mutter dagegen Nico in groß ... embrace the Nico-Nico-Ni-power! * Jaa das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen ^^ Wobei man bei einer Spielplatz- oder Parkszene auch einen Knirps gesehen hat ,glaub ich ... hätte auch ein Mädchen mir kurzen Haaren sein können. Und auch beim Love Live! hat man nur den unteren Teil des tränenüberströmten Gesichts von Honokas Vater gesehen xD Na ist doch toll, wenn man verehrt wird :D Folge 8: * In Wirklichkeit ist Nozomi sicher schon immer so gewesen ... nur dadurch, dass sie jetzt echte Freunde hat, kamen ihre Charakterzüge so langsam ans Tageslicht xD Folge 9: * Leider enthielt die Winteruniform keine Strumphose ._. * Nun ... eine schwere Lungenentzündung könnte dich auch umbringen, nur mal so, nicht nur deine Mutter :D Folge 13: * Klingt sehr .. *gähn* ... aufregend xD Oh ok, toll *o* Nun ... ich fand die Musik von µ's etwas besser :D Ja nee ich dachte, du wüsstest, worum es in einem Anime geht bevor du dich entscheidest, ihn anzusehen xD OuaT Und besondere Karten/Charaktere zu kriegen dauert auch immer eine Weile :D Tattoos Es ist eben jeder irgendwie unzufrieden ... und dann beschwert man sich, obwohl man selbst nicht mal wählen gegangen ist ... wir hatten letztens Kommunalwahlen, und die Beteiligung lag bei 48.9%. Oh weh :D Meine Mutter ist halt ziemlich stur und es ist anstrengend, seine Meinung durchzusetzen *seufz* Fahrprüfung Ach bis ich ihn dazu überredet hab wird Phine schon ihren Führerschein gemacht haben xD Minecraft Jaa lass ihr noch mehr Gründe geben, mich umbringen zu wollen xD Youtube Ja stimmt ja, ich bin schließlich Ausland für euch xD Ok danke ^^ Okay, Punkt für dich ... ich habe nicht geahnt, dass Pascal auch ein Mädchenname sein kann O.ó "We tilled Skyrim's ground despite frozen toil, we tended the Kwama beneath Morrowind's soil. We hunted the Wamasu in Black Marsh's glades. We three hearts had no need for blades. (...)" - Bardenlied (TES Online) Lieblingsbardenlied, da von Malukah gesungen *-*